Just Go With It
by Canine's Courage
Summary: James is lovestruck and lonely, but he has to learn to just go with it. ACCEPTING OCS!


**Here's chapter one of my story :) I only got a few OCs, but I'm still accepting more. I only used a few OCs in this chapter, but I'm still gonna use more so keep em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I only own James and the plot. Everything else belongs to it's respectful owners. Including the OCs that I have used. The authors of their OCs are credited at the bottom (If you care that much)**

**Make It**

_Good evening, people _

_Welcome to the show_

_Got something here that I want you all to know_

_When laughin' people bring on primal screams_

_You got to think of_

_What it's gonna take to make your dreams_

Where do I begin? Oh yeah! My names James. If you want a full name, it's James Robert Lawrence. Sexy, I know. Hint the sarcasam? You better because I don't want anyone to think that my name is sexy because it isn't. But this isn't about sexy names.

Today's my first day in a new school and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe both. A lot of things can be both. I'm just gonna go with both. I guess the good thing about it is that I'll get to start fresh with new people who don't even have to know the bad things about me. I can tell them what I want about my life, and they'll just believe it. Hopefully. I really don't want anyone to know all the bad things in my life that I can't even bear to be reminded of. And the bad thing is that I won't know a single person there. I'll just roam the halls looking for my class without anyone to help me. Because nobody likes helping the new kid.

"Son, get up. Now!" The wonderful voice of my father. He was supposed to be helping me out with problems that I have, but instead my step mum has to help with things. And the messed up part about that is that she isn't even related to me. In fact, she isn't part of my family. Although, she does act like she's my real mum. And in a really good way. A boy like that me needs someone like her especially if they're real mum died. Yep, there it is. I've gotten over it, but my older sister hasn't. But, who cares about her? This is about me.

"Mmm" I groaned, face down in my pillow. I picked my head up from the pillow. I couldn't find the energy to get up. My eyes were still closed and I couldn't think straight.

"James, come down. Now!" His voice pierced through my ears and if he said that again, I was going to be threatened to punch somebody in the face and it may as well be my father. He stomped up the stairs and into my room, looking angry. He has no right to be. It was only a minute after he told me to get up, so he shouldn't even be here right now. I stared at him right in his eyes. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and a slender figure.

"You barely gave me any time to do anything" I told him, my eyes slowly closing. I can tell he was rolling his eyes. It's what he always does when he's stressed. But, I'm the one with the most problems.

"As soon as you wake up, you should know that you have to get dressed" he told me. I got up from bed and took my shirt off, throwing it anywhere on the blue rug that covered my entire room. The room was nice and big. It looked like an attic. Well, an attic minus the shitty quality. This actually looks like a room.

The walls were made of a strong wood. There were two windows at the end of the room which was looking out over our front yard. The curtains were red with fierce looking horses. My bed was by a window that was looking over the back yard. The room was pretty messy, though. The tops of the drawers were all filled with old potato chip bags and cans of soda. Bottles of drinks were scattered everywhere across the room. And my bed is across from a closet filled with a whole bunch of random junk I threw in when we moved.

I walked over to one of the dirty drawers and pushed all the trash off it. I opened it and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that my dad was standing there.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get dressed" I told him. He stood there, crossing his arms and glaring at me for a few seconds. He finally got out.

I looked back at my drawer, got a t-shirt and I quickly put it on. It was a white t-shirt with red stripes. I took off my pajama pants, yes I still wear pajama pants, and put on my jeans. I put my orange converse on and a leather brace-let. The leather brace-let was something my mum gave me when she took me to a concert. It's a bit worn out, but I don't mind. I grabbed my green sweat jacket and headed out.

I rushed down the stairs. Right as I got down, I tripped over the huge pile of shoes. What the fuck was that even doing there? It's also right up against a wall, so not only did I trip but I also went face first into a wall. Lovely. I walked into the kitchen and right away my step mum, Victoria, noticed me.

"James, are you okay?" she asked. My father was in the kitchen too and I looked at him, but he didn't look back.

"I'm fine" I told her. At least one person still cares about me. It seems like my father thinks I'm the cause of my mother's death.

"Okay, I was just checking" she smiled at me and I smiled back. She was really good-looking. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and a perfect smile. She got up from her chair and kissed my cheek, just like my mother used to do. Even though I'm a little too old for that, it's still nice to get at least some love. She's just like my mum and I love that. As cheesy as it sounds, it's so true.

South Park High was a small school and I liked that. I'm always used to small and cheap schools because my father can't afford the types of schools that are fancy. Of course, I can't qualify for any of those schools, but I don't care as long as I finish completely. Okay, the school didn't look that cheap, it was just simple. Although, the students don't look like they take kindly to new kids. Before I knew it, some boy bumped into me. I fell, but the other one manage to hold his ground.

"Watch it, idiot" the boy sneered. I couldn't even say anything. I only managed a small grunt. It wouldn't even be considered a grunt really. More of a yelp. I got up and I was face to face with the boy. He had on a blue hat with a few black hair poking out from underneath his hat.

"Whoa dude, you bumped into me" I told him. We were both the same height, although I may have been a little bit taller than him.

"Whatever" he said as he pushed me back down. Wow, already half way into the school and I already have an enemy? That's too low. I couldn't see who, but somebody stepped in front of me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up.

The boy wore a Call of Duty Blackops 2 shirt and blue jeans and black jordans. He was taller than me. Of course, I'm not that tall, so I'm probably too small or he's too tall.

"Sorry about Craig. He's not really the type of person to be friendly at first" he said. I looked at him confused. I would never think that someone would even get to know this Craig guy especially with the way he treats people.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. No need to apologize" I told the boy. At least he's a nice person, unlike that Craig guy.

"I'm Vinnie"

"I'm James" There was a short pause. "So, are you and Craig, like, related or something?"

He laughed. "Related? No! He's just a close friend"

"Oh, because usually when someone apologizes for someone else's actions it means that they are related" I told him. He let out a small chuckle. I stared at him confused. I'm not even funny, why does he laugh at me so much?

"You must be new" he said. He began walking down the hall and I followed him like a lost puppy. We walked side beside. It must've been really entertaining to look at us since I'm small and he's tall. Okay, I'm not that small! The Craig guy seemed pretty tall and I was just as tall as he was. So, maybe Vinnie's just tall.

Vinnie then stops once he spots a girl. Oh no, don't tell me is gonna hit on her. "Whatcha doin', loser?"

The girl shot Vinnie a dirty look. So, I guess that's a different kind of way of flirting with somebody? "None of your bussiness, loser. Speaking of losers, who's the loser next to you"

"I'm James Lawrence" I grinned at her, but she shot me a dirty look. Vinnie rolled his eyes.

"Be nice because he's yours now" Vinnie said and before I could protest, he was gone. I looked at the girl and she slammed her locker shut and she stared at me, obviously annoyed. Hey, at least I'm taller than her.

"My name is Sidney" she told me. Her attitude wasn't really that positive. Although, she was pretty cute. "I have a question for you, James"

"What is it?"

"Are you high?"

"Maybe" I said, cringing. At the moment, I saw the most prettiest girl I have ever seen. But, she was kissing somebody else. Craig.

* * *

**I hope you like it! More OCs to come! **

**Vinnie Klebitz-playboyXXX**

**Sidney Winnipeg-herwordsdestroyedmyplanet**

**Don't worry! There will be more OCs! ;)**

**I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS!**


End file.
